


Graduation

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is graduating high school and he has his heart set on a very specific gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Written with [Lucas](http://verito295.livejournal.com/)

It's finally Graduation Day. Like most normal teenagers I should be excited about the end of four years spent slaving away under the books, the beginning of my life as an adult or, like some fortunate kids, the chance of spending the next four years in college, partying till dawn. Unfortunately for me I'm not like most teenagers. I'm sitting together with my friends in our school gymnasium and the only thing I can think of is if Joe is going to want to kiss me today. Nothing too out of the ordinary you could say, lots of teenage girls are obsessed with guys. Well here is where things get sticky. You see my name is Lucas; yes I'm a guy myself. Which already makes things not so ordinary. And Joe Reaves, the man I'm pining after, is over 15 years older then me. And even better; he is also my foster father.

\---

The speeches are fairly boring, which I expected, but finally they're done and I get to watch my Lucas collect his diploma. I'm so proud of him – after being shuffled around through various foster homes he could easily have dropped out or just simply flunked everything. But he didn't, he stuck at it and did really well on his SATs. I tried to talk him into college, but he wants to do it on his own so he can't afford it right now. I'll keep trying of course. My Lucas has a lot of potential. I keep calling him my Lucas, and I guess he is in a way since I'm his foster father, but by the end of the day I'm hoping that I will mean it in a completely different way. A few months ago he made a pass at me and, showing far more will power than I knew I had, I told him no. I couldn't bring myself to turn him down completely though, so I said that if he still felt the same when he graduated we'd talk again. From the half-hopeful, half-scared looks he's been giving me all week, he still feels the same. So I've arranged something special for tonight when we can finally be alone together and if he still wants me, then I'm his. God I hope he still wants me and that those looks aren't because he's embarrassed to have changed his mind.

\---

As I said I'm not your usual teenager and to most people my choice of potential lover might seem outrageous and sinful but I put my heart at ease years ago that girls really don't do much for me and ever since I turned 16 I couldn't think of anybody else but Joe as the main star for the little one on one sessions with my hand. I accepted it, so much really that I managed to get together enough courage to actually do something about it. A few months back I managed to come out in the open and tell him that I saw him as more then the wonderful person who took the reject of many a foster home and turned him into a pretty well adjusted kid. I wanted him, wanted all of him. From the oldies music he listens, to the drum playing in the middle of the night, to the mumbling that is his language in the morning until he gets a cup of coffee and most of all for the wonderful heart that beats under that muscled chest… Ok, ok, the sex god body he is gifted with doesn't hurt, but my Joe is much more then just that.

So I came out and told him, told him the entire story. He blushed and stuttered at first, but I could see the passion in his eyes. I was so close to shouting and doing a happy dance around our living room, but then he floored me. He said that I was too young and that he wasn't going to do anything about what I had just poured out of my heart. I guess the kicked puppy dog look I've been trying out in my bedroom mirror worked, because his resolve dissolved fairly quickly and he conceded that if I still was of the same mind by graduation we would talk about it again.

And so here we are. I have my diploma in my hand and when I finally see Joe in the crowd I wave it a little, in the hope it will jog his memory. The problem is that ever since our little talk a few months back Joe hasn't said a word about it and I'm dead scared that he came up with the graduation clause simply to stall for time while he was really trying to figure out a way of letting me down gently. Well, there is no moment like the present to find out. With that thought clenched tight against my chest I walk up to my own personal wet dream. I've decided I'm going to give him a way out, just in case that's what he needs, but God I really hope it's not.

I'm finally standing in front of him. He's kept to one side the entire ceremony and now that everybody is filing out to the grass fields in front of school for the family pictures, we are left mostly alone in the gym. I gather all my courage and speak up, "Hey Joe." Well that went well. I clear my voice and try again, waving slightly the diploma in front of me, "I did it. I finally graduated" The look of happiness and pride on his face looks too much like the ones worn by all my classmate's parents and I can't help myself from blurting out. "Listen, if you are worried about what you said about waiting until after graduation, it's ok. I shouldn't have pushed. If you want to forget about it I'll never bring it up again." What the heck is wrong with me? If I had a guardian angel he would be rolling his eyes at me right now and call me an idiot. There go all the carefully planned arguments I put together over the last months of why we should get together.

\---

I pull Lucas out of sight, looking for somewhere private to have this conversation. So much for my plan. What is it they say about even the best-laid plans never standing up to contact with the enemy? Not that Lucas is the enemy, and hey now I'm babbling. Something I picked up from Lucas no doubt – at least it's only in my head. Somehow we end up under the bleachers.

I reach out and tip his face up so I can see his eyes. It didn't take me long to discover that everything Lucas feels shows in his eyes and if you can see them then he can't lie worth a damn. "Is that what you want, Lucas?" I ask. Only several years of experience at dealing with a teenager allows me to keep the emotion out of my voice. Damn it, he's changed his mind. Part of my mind is telling me I should have taken what he was offering when I had the chance while the saner part is pointing out this is why I wanted him to wait.

\---

I let Joe lead me away from the few people left in the gym and under the bleachers lined up to one side. When I finally look up into his eyes the sadness I find there gives me back the tiny spark of hope that he might actually be interested so I cross my fingers and clutching all my courage to myself I take a leap, once again. "Joe... I..." I can hear my little guardian angel snorting this time. Nice leaping there Lucas. I reach over in the hope that some physical contact might help me get the words that are currently stuck in my throat out and in the open. I tentatively take his fingers in mine and when he smiles softly in response I can feel my heart near bursting. "No, it's not what I want Joe. I want you, the same way I wanted you four months ago." See that wasn't too hard. Now I just have to wait and hope he catches me this time.

\---

Oh thank God! I reach out and cup his face. "You're so young," I say softly. "I shouldn't be doing this; I should be turning you down and getting the hell away from you as fast as possible." In contrast to my words I'm pressing closer to him as I speak until his back hits the wall, knocking his hat off. I lean in slowly and kiss him. I meant it to be a gentle kiss, to show him that I feel the same way he does, but as soon as our lips touch a flame lights and neither of us can get enough of the other. I trace his lips with my tongue and he groans into my mouth and I simply must take advantage of that to press inside and start exploring.

\---

The moment Joe's lips touch mine I'm lost. Lost in the feel and taste of the man I've loved in one way or another ever since I was thirteen. At the first sweep of his tongue inside my mouth I'm completely addicted to the flavour that is so entirely Joe; coffee, cigars, love and desire. I can't possibly hold back the moan that vibrates through my body when he pushes his entire frame against me, effectively pinning me to the wall and quite clearly showing exactly how much he wants me. I drop my diploma to the floor and I can feel my hat slipping off as well but I can't bring myself to care. I feel like I'm going to combust at any moment simply from the touch of his teasing lips and searching tongue and even though it's probably not the smartest thing, I can't resist the need to feel his skin under my fingertips. I pull on the hem of his shirt until it's completely untucked from his pants and, with a whispered moan, slip my hands inside where I finally get a first taste of my own little slice of heaven.

\---

I swallow his moan eagerly and kiss my way along his jaw and up to his ear. Running my tongue around it I whisper that I need him; need to touch and taste him, to feel him come apart in my arms. I fumble with the fastenings of his gown and slide my hands under his shirt, tracing the contours of his chest until I come to his nipples, which I pinch and roll between my fingers. I press back against his hands as he tentatively caresses my back. "That's it, my love, touch me. Show me how much you want this."

\---

I can't move, speak or think and my body is on fire because of Joe's caresses. I'm drowning in his words and all of a sudden I can't breathe anymore. I try to take large gulps of air but it's too much. When his hands start travelling over my chest it's like a chunk of ice inside me melts, I can breathe again but I can't hold anything else back. With a small whimper I drag my nails across his back and spread my legs so that he can slip his thigh between them, arching back and moaning at the spikes of pleasure ripping through my body because of that simple touch.

\----

God, he's going wild in my arms and I love it. I can't wait to get him in a nice, big bed somewhere where he can put all that energy to use. And those sounds! I want to make him scream, but right here and now I can't. I muffle those delicious noises with my own mouth. I can feel him against my thigh, hard and eager and even though I know this is dangerous I can't resist him. I reach between us and squeeze and stroke him through the material, then I drop to my knees and unfasten his pants so I can taste him. Running my tongue over the head I learn his flavour and then I take him all the way in, humming in contentment around the hot flesh.

\---

I manage to stuff my fist in my mouth barely in time to avoid screaming Joe's name at the top of my lungs and attract way more attention than we need right now, if I'm hoping for Joe to finish what he started. The feeling of being surrounded by his searing, wet heat is amazing and his tongue is doing things to me that make me feel like a puppet with no will of my own, my body completely at his mercy.

\---

I look up and see he's biting his hand to keep from making too much noise. I settle in to teach him why he'd be better off with me than any of his fumbling, inexperienced, teenage classmates. I slide one hand down to roll his balls in their sac and pull back to suck on just the head of his cock before taking the whole length in my mouth and throat and swallowing around it. He's thrusting raggedly into my mouth and one of his hands is anchored in my hair. The other is still in his mouth muffling all those delicious sounds I'd love to hear if we weren't in public.

\---

Oh God, he's killing me. My entire body is on fire and I'm helpless to do anything about it. I want to touch him, I need to feel his skin under my fingertips, need to taste every inch of his body and most importantly I crave to learn what to do to make him sound completely lost in pleasure and out of control like he's doing for me now. I can't hold back any more, but I need more, I need him so much it hurts. "Joe, please, I need you." I know I sound desperate but that's the way he makes me feel. Desperate to have him, hold him, touch him and make him mine.

\---

I moan around his cock when I hear the words. Do you have an idea what effect they have on my ego? Not to mention other parts of my anatomy. To hear this young, beautiful, sexy man that I love, begging me to make him mine … I stand up and kiss him again. "What do you want, my love? You want me to make you come like this, in my mouth? Or do you want me inside you?" Much as I want to just spin him around and take him up against the wall, with us both still, mostly, dressed and him wearing his graduation gown with his hat and diploma on the floor next to us, there's something else I need to do first. I slide my hands down to squeeze that sexy ass, which has been tormenting me for years. "How experienced are you, Lucas?"

\---

I gasp and whimper softly when he squeezes my ass, his words nearly lost. When they do sink in I barely hold it together enough not to come on the spot and embarrass myself until his question hits me. How I manage to blush when most of my blood has moved south to my cock is beyond me, but even in the semi darkness of the bleacher it catches Joe's eye. Damn it. I wish he hadn't asked because I know that there is no way I can hide anything from him; not now, with my cock standing proudly and glistening from his encounter with Joe's talented mouth, and not ever. With my heart in my throat I tell him. "I've messed around with a guy before but..." I close my eyes; I can't bear to see the look of disappointment on his face when he realizes I've never had any serious experience before. "I've never gone all the way with anybody." God if I keep blushing like this I'll die of a stroke. I can't help but add in a small voice, "I was hoping you'd be my first."

\---

I kiss him again. "Oh angel, your first time shouldn't be underneath the bleachers at graduation, with us both having to keep quiet." I know he's going to argue with me and I don't think I can do that without giving in and fucking his brains out against the wall. He deserves so much more than that, so I shut him up the best way I can think of. Dropping to my knees, I swallow him down again, swirling my tongue around the head before taking the whole length back into my mouth. I slide a finger into my mouth alongside his cock and then, when it's nice and wet, I rub it over his tight entrance before slipping the tip of it inside. At the same time I swallow around him and gently squeeze his balls with the other hand, hoping to drive him over the edge.

\---

This time I'm not quick enough and a long drawn out groan escapes my mouth before I can force myself to be quiet. God it feels so good to have him, any part of him, inside me that I can't hold back any longer and with a whimpered cry I come deep inside his mouth. I collapse against the wall feeling completely boneless and sated and I'm starting to slide down but Joe is right there to catch me and cradle me close to him in his arms. When I lean my head heavily on his chest I can hear the gentle heartbeat and my own heart is close to bursting at this simple pleasure. I slowly come back to myself, Joe softly whispering promises of love into my ear, causing me to bury myself further into his arms in response. When I brush against him I realize he's still hard and decide it is about time I take matters in to my own hands. I press myself against his body and whisper in his ear. "My turn Joe" With that I flip us around so that his back is now against the wall, slide down in front of him and deftly open his zipper, pulling out the beautiful cock that, if everything goes as planned, will soon enough be buried inside me.

\---

I'm not entirely sure how we go from him nestled in my arms to my back hitting the wall and him kneeling in front of me, but I have to bite my lip not to moan when he unfastens my pants and frees my cock. He looks up at me and grins wickedly before taking the head in his mouth. I close my eyes because it's too much to see him as well as feel his hot mouth. I have to fight not to bury myself to the hilt in his mouth and just take what I want. I spread my legs as far as I can with my pants still on and rest one hand on his head, gently stroking his hair. "Oh God, baby," I groan softly. "You might not want to do that, I'm not going to last long."

\---

I thought his kisses were intoxicating but when his full flavour hits my taste buds I can't hold back a groan at his muskiness mixed in with pure Joe. From the soft whimpering sound he just made I don't think he minded that; so I try again. This time softly humming, I sweep my tongue over the head and then I take as much of his cock in my mouth as I can before wrapping my fingers around the base of the shaft and start lavishing it with attention. Remembering the electrifying feeling when he took my balls in his hands and gently rolled them in his palm, I mirror his actions and at the same time gently press a finger against the small patch of skin just behind his testicles. What can you not learn on the Internet these days…

\---

I have to bite back another moan when he starts using his hands as well as his mouth to drive me insane. When he slides a finger further back, behind my balls I buck forward and force a little more of my cock into his mouth. He slides back up so that he only has the head in his mouth and grazes me slightly with his teeth. I jump and twitch at that but it doesn't even dent my arousal. If anything it makes everything a little more real, a little more intense. I try to keep from shouting out and let out a strangled moan. "Lucas," I try to warn him. "I'm …" My hips jerk again and I come hard. It might not have been the most expert blowjob I've ever received but just knowing that it was Lucas makes it one of the most satisfying encounters of my life. I sag against the wall and try to calm my breathing and heart rate, but he's not done yet and he cleans me with little catlike laps of his tongue and it's almost enough to make my cock sit up and take interest again. If I were his age it probably would have been.

\---

One last lick and he is completely clean, with regret I sit back and gently tuck him back in, before looking up with a smirk. Even though I did my best to swallow everything down I know some of the come has escaped my mouth and once I'm sure he's mostly recovered and looking at me, I swipe my tongue teasingly over my lips, catching everything that was left behind. With a smirk I see, even through the soft material of his slacks, that his cock is starting to stir back to life but I have other plans. I want to feel him buried deep inside my ass and, since it looks like it's not going to happen here, we need to find somewhere nice and quiet… possibly with a large sized bed… and no distractions for the next couple of days. I want the time to learn every single spot that drives him crazy until I can make him as wild for me as he makes me feel for him.

\---

I stand up and lean back in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, still swollen by our kisses and the amazing blowjob he just gave me. Nibbling gently on his earlobe I whisper. "I still need you Joe, need to feel you inside me, making me yours…" I hesitate for a moment and try not to blush again. "And if you'll let me, I'd love to make love to you too."

\---

I moan when he whispers what he wants into my ear. If I'll let him? "I'm counting on it, babe," I purr. "But not here. Let me take you away for the weekend, somewhere special, where we can be alone." I kiss him again, just because I can, before stepping back and straightening his clothes so he no long looks like a recently debauched angel – which of course he is. I drop his hat back on his head too and hand him his diploma. "In fact," I add. "Our bags are already in the car." I guide him out from under the bleachers and then outside into the sunlight. I can't stop touching him totally but I keep my hand in the middle of his back, very proper and fatherly. When we reach the parking lot I hand him the keys. "Do you want to drive?" I ask.

He looks down at the keys and then up at me, confused. "These aren't your car keys," he says.

I wave out over the parking lot and grin. "No, they're yours. Congratulations on your graduation, Lucas."

\---

I follow his gaze and right there, shining in the sunlight, is a dream come true. A 1970 Ford Torino. She's a shimmering blue and for a fraction of a second I actually forget about the prospective weekend to be spent discovering each other and all I see is the classic beauty in front of me. But it's only a moment and then I turn around and hug Joe for all I'm worth. He laughs softly and hugs me back, nearly brushing a feather like kiss on my neck that makes me catch my breath and gasp softly. I know we are in the open and there are a lot of people milling around us but I can't bring myself to care. I pull slightly away from him and look at him straight in the eyes with what I'm sure looks like the goofiest of smiles on my face. And that is exactly the moment a bunch of my so-called friends have to notice my new car and jump me, begging for a ride. I manage to get rid of them in record time, the sexy man leaning against the Torino more then incentive enough. After a few goodbyes and promises to keep in touch for the summer, I stuff my gown in the back seat and sit at the wheel of my new baby, Joe at my side and smiling brightly at me. I can't possibly resist the temptation and I plant a quick kiss at the corner of his lips before smiling back and asking. "So which way are we going?"

\---

I smile at this very public show of affection and rest my hand on his thigh, squeezing it slightly. "Head for the turnpike, love, we're going to Plainfield." The journey takes about an hour and I have a real fight to keep my hands to myself, but I don't intend to start our break with a trip to the ER so I mange somehow. Once we reach Plainfield I direct Lucas to the Bed and Breakfast and I know that the place was well worth the price when his jaw drops as we drive through the wrought iron gate and up the drive. Greenery and flowers of all kinds surround the place and our hosts, and their dog, are there to meet us. But it's his reaction to the room that really melts my heart – he's almost speechless and that's worth any amount of money to me.

\---

From the moment I drive through the gate I think I must have stepped into a different world. The grounds and the house are warm and full of life and Chuck and Tom, the owners, are really nice. They don't look twice at the fact that Joe and I are holding hands and escort us to the room he booked for us. When I step through the door I'm absolutely speechless while I take in the large canopy bed, the crackling wood in the fireplace and the loveseat facing it with what looks like a really cuddly blanket thrown over the back. Everything exudes cosiness and romance and I think it also brings home the point that Joe doesn't simply want the hot sex, which I haven't had a full taste of yet, but a lot more.

\---

Our hosts leave and I lock the door behind them, before leaning in to kiss my still speechless lover. Well, soon-to-be lover anyway. One kiss leads to another and then a third. Eventually I pull back and cup his face with my hand. "What do you want to do first, my love?" I ask. "Explore the house and gardens? Go out and explore the town and find some lunch? Or take me to bed and let me show you how much I love you?" Each question is punctuated with another soft kiss and from the glazed look to his eyes I think he's going to pick option three, but even if he doesn't I don't mind. I don't just want his body, I want everything about him and I plan to enjoy every minute of this weekend, no matter what we're doing.

\---

I stand there and for a moment I can't think of anything to say to him. I hoped he would be interested but I never let myself think that he might actually love me. He's looking at me with a small smirk on his face, giving me time to figure out what I need before the next step and all of a sudden he's never looked sexier than now. So I do the only thing that any sane person would do, take hold of his shirt to pull him in for a deep and hot kiss that leaves me gasping for air and has him moaning in pleasure and thoroughly wipes the smirk off his face. When I pull back it's his turn to look a little glassy eyed and my turn to smirk. "I think I can safely say that I have no intention of us leaving this room for as long as we can Joe."

\---

I growl when he pulls back and grab him for another deep kiss, guiding him towards the bed as I kiss him. I slide my hands under his shirt and scrape the nails gently over his back. Then I let my hands wander lower and squeeze that sexy ass of his again, pulling him tight up against my body so he can feel how much he affects me. "Do you have any idea how hard it was not to just turn you around and take you up against the wall in the gym?" I ask hoarsely, emphasising my words with a thrust of my hard cock against his. I step back and pull my shirt over my head and then start unbuttoning his, I want to feel him against me with nothing between us.

\---

The fire that had abated slightly during the drive over is back in full force the moment Joe growls so sexily and it nearly hurts how quickly I get hard. His hands drive me crazy moving too fast and barely touching when I need them to take and mark. When he drops his shirt to the floor and uncovers all that delicious skin I can't help myself and a soft moan escapes my lips at the sight. With a growl of my own I push him back on to the bed and straddle his thighs, taking his mouth with abandon and exploring it thoroughly before starting to nibble and lick my way down across his jaw and his neck. When I reach his chest I suck on the skin right above his heart, leaving a large love bite to mark him as mine before moving on to lavishing attention to his nipples.

\---

Lucas decides to take charge and I love it. I lie back and let him explore, of course at this rate, he's going to drive me insane before he finishes. I rest my hands on his hips to stop myself from pulling his hair. I can't help but arch up against him when he starts working his way across my chest. When he reaches my nipples I slide one hand up to his head anyway and hold him in place. "So good, love."

\---

Joe sounds breathless and with a flash of pleasure it sinks in that it's me who's making him lose control. The thought itself makes me even harder and I nip sharply on one of his pert nipples, drawing a moan from my lover, loving the way his fingers tighten in my hair. I keep moving downwards, licking and sucking my way around his navel before quickly dipping my tongue in for a taste. Joe makes this sound between a giggle and a moan and I can't stop myself from doing it again just to hear him repeat it.

\---

I arch up under him again. "You're killing me here, love," I gasp. I raise my hips off the bed and let him remove my pants. He sits back and just looks at me for a moment and I can feel myself getting even harder under the weight of his gaze. He looks like someone just laid a banquet out in front of him and he can't decide where he wants to start. I can't help but smirk a little and stretch as he looks at me. "See something you like, Lucas?"

\---

Oh God, Joe looks so hot and sexy spread out on the bed like this, it seems nearly impossible that we are actually here and about to make love. All of a sudden I realize that Joe has sort of said it but I haven't and I know I have to before this goes any further. I move back up holding myself over his body on my hands and knees and barely touching him. I lean closer until I'm just an inch away from his lips, every breath blowing soft puffs of air over his lips. "I love you Joe, love you now and..." I know it sounds like a corny and stupid thing to say for an eighteen year old but it's how I feel. "Love you now and always Joe." Before he can answer I close up the space between our lips and seal whatever he was about to say with a kiss.

\---

I reach up and hold Lucas in place so I can plunder his mouth. I knew he was serious about how he felt but actually hearing it is amazing. I roll us over and press against him, still kissing him. Eventually I have to pull back to breathe. "God I love you," I say before sliding his shirt off and doing some exploring of my own. I kiss a trail across his chest and down to his waistband. I quickly slide his pants off and stroke his cock gently. "What do you want, angel?" I ask. "Do you want me to make love to you? Or do you want to be inside me this time? Whatever you want my love."

\---

With a loud moan I arch under my lover's hands, his every touch drawing soft moans from me and taking my breath away with every whispered word. I need him so much and I can't wait anymore. "Please Joe, I need you now. I need you inside me baby." With those words I thrust up so that our cocks slide against each other, pleasure firing up like wildfire all over my body while groans are ripped from both of us.

\---

I groan at his words, kissing him hard before realising I have to get up to grab the lube from my bags. "Hold that thought, angel," I whisper before jumping off the bed and reaching into my bag to grab it. When I turn back I see Lucas spread out on the bed waiting for me. I slide my hands up his thighs and spread his legs, leaning in to lap at the head of his cock again. "Delicious," I purr. "Now roll over for me, love." When he does so, I squeeze his ass before spreading the cheeks and running my tongue along the crack, when he pushes back eagerly I slip my tongue past that tight muscle and into his body.

\---

His touches brand me and I try to push back further to get more of that wonderful wet muscle inside me but he is holding me down, his hands caressing my hips and pressing me deeper into the bed. I try to thrust my cock against the mattress to get some relief but I have no room to move and Joe is driving me crazy with every stroke of that tongue, pushing further and further inside me until I'm completely melting around him. "Now Joe, please stop the teasing, I need you inside me love."

\---

I love the way he goes wild when I touch him, but he's not as ready as he thinks he is and I won't hurt him, no matter how sweetly he begs for it. "Hush, love, we'll get there," I assure him. Popping the cap on the lube I coat one finger and slide it into his hot, tight body. Thrusting it gently in and out I search for his prostate and I know I've found it when he pushes back hard and his skin flushes a lovely dusky pink. He is totally relaxed and it doesn't take me long to work up to two fingers and then to three. "Roll back over, angel," I say. "I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours as I take you."

\---

It takes me a moment to understand what he is saying, his touches have completely melted my brain and I'm pretty sure whatever is left of it is leaking out of my ears right now. When the fact that he is finally going to bury his cock inside me sinks in, I scramble to turn around as quickly as I possibly can. I brace my feet flat against the mattress and spread my legs wide before taking Joe's hands and pulling him back against me.

\---

I kiss Lucas tenderly and then slide a pillow under his hips. I line myself up and as carefully as I can, push inside him. When the head of my cock is past the muscle I freeze, partly to give him time to adjust and partly because I'm about to explode and if I don't get myself under control this is going to be over far too soon. I kiss him again before slowly sliding the rest of the way inside him. "I love you," I gasp hoarsely.

\---

I bury my face into his shoulder; overwhelmed by the feeling of having him so deep inside me that it feels like he's part of my body and soul. His words make my blood boil and I need him to move, to do something because I'm so close to coming I can nearly taste it but I want him to come with me; I squeeze down my muscles around the thick cock stretching me open while, at the same time, biting down not so gently at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The matching groans those actions pull from both of us are the only other sound in the room but for the heavy panting that seems to be the only way I can now breathe.

\---

Oh God. I want to make this last, to make this perfect for him, but he feels too good around me and when he bites me I can't control myself any longer. I have to start thrusting, taking him harder with every thrust. He pushes back eagerly each time and his nails scratch my back. I reach between us and start stroking him. He cries out when my hand closes around him and his whole body seems to convulse as he comes for me. Seeing and hearing him come apart pushes me over the edge too and I bury myself to the hilt in his hot body, shuddering as I come harder than I have for a long time. I have just enough sense to make sure I don't land completely on him as I collapse to the bed, holding him tightly to me.

\---

By the time he wraps his fingers around me, I'm so far gone that the simple touch throws me clear over the edge. I've never come so hard or so long but something tells me that this is just the beginning and things can only get better from here. When I feel Joe's seed flooding my insides that alone makes me shudder in pleasure once more, before I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and pull him as close as two human beings can get. I then start dropping gentle kisses on every inch of skin I can reach while mumbling how much I love him and how I'm never going to let him go.

\---

I hold him close as we both recover, loving the way he snuggles in and keeps kissing me. "I love you too, my angel," I tell him softly. We both drift off to sleep for a while and I wake with him in my arms. I can't help but smile as I watch him sleep - he really does look like the angel I called him, when he's asleep, not so much when he's awake admittedly... He stirs sleepily and blinks up at me. I can't resist that look and lean in to kiss him thoroughly again. "What do you want to do now, love?" I ask. "Dinner?"

\---

It takes me a moment to come back to myself and realize he's speaking to me then one more to understand what he's saying. I guess my stomach figures it out before me because all of a sudden it growls pretty loudly. I can feel myself blush at that and I smile sheepishly at my lover. "Well I guess you have your answer." With those words also comes the realization that it would involve getting out of bed and actually putting on clothes, neither thing something I particularly feel inclined to do at the moment. With I small sigh I burrow closer to Joe. "I'm hungry but I don't want to go anywhere."

\---

I sigh and pull him close before climbing out of bed, grabbing my boxers from the floor and pulling them on. "Let me go and see what I can persuade our hosts to find for us," I say. Fortunately the owners seem to have taken pity on us and outside the door is a picnic basket and a note telling us to enjoy ourselves and they'll see us for breakfast. I smile and make a mental note to thank them tomorrow morning. "Angel, it looks like we can stay here after all," I say with a smile. "Now come over here and help me see what we have."

\---

With a smile I bounce out of bed and grab my boxers from the pile of discarded clothes on the floor, slipping them on while hopping on one leg towards the basket full of goodies Joe is holding. Not very dignified, I'm sure, but my stomach is making itself known again and I'm starving. I grab the basket from Joe's hands and sit cross-legged on the thick fur rug in front of the fireplace. My lover laughs and joins me on my soft nest. I pull everything out and see what our wonderful hosts have prepared for us. The basket yields different types of fruits, crackers, cheeses and sliced meats but nothing to drink so I stuff a piece of Swiss cheese in my mouth and get up and to check inside the TV cabinet, hoping to find a fridge and possibly some drinks.

\---

I laugh as I'm somewhat abruptly reminded how young my new lover still is. I can't keep my eyes off his tempting ass as he kneels in front of the TV cabinet and grabs some fruit juice from the fridge. I reach over and stroke his leg just where the boxers finish and grin when he shivers. When he curls up on the rug again I kiss him before grabbing something to eat for myself. He's not the only one who's hungry and I suspect I'm going to need my strength if I'm going to keep up with him, especially considering the way he's looking at me right now.

\---

After we have both filled up our grumbling stomachs we find ourselves intertwined somehow. Joe sits up on the rug, resting his back against the small sofa while I lie back against his chest. My head is resting on his shoulder and his fingers are gently carding through my hair, I'm quite sure that if I was a cat I would be purring right now.

\---

I don't think I've ever seen him quite this relaxed before. I drop a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "So what now, love? Since we're not leaving the room. Bath? Back to bed? Or just cuddle in front of the fire for a while longer?"

\---

At his words a fourth option comes to mind. With a wicked grin I turn around and slide closer to him, rubbing my body sensuously against him until my lips are just a breath away from his. "Well I have an idea of what we could do next…" With those words I close the distance between us and take his lips in a searing kiss before manoeuvring us around so that Joe is now lying flat on the furry rug with me straddling his hips and kissing him within an inch of his life.

\---

I moan into the kiss and run my hands over his back and down to his ass, leaving them there, but not doing anything else. When he eventually pulls back I thrust up against him slightly and smile wickedly. "Do you have any more bright ideas, love?" I ask hoarsely, stretching sinuously and squirming as the fur tickles my back. "I am totally at your disposal for the rest of the night. You call the shots, Lucas."

\---

That only makes my grin wider. "Don't you worry Joe, I had years to plan all the wicked things I wanted to do to you." That said I lean back down and briefly take his mouth again before moving lower, leaving a path of bites and love marks all the way to the waist band of his boxers. My chin rubs against a very interested little Joe so I pull off his underwear and busy myself lavishing attention to my lover's cock. I run my tongue flat against the thick vein before slipping it gently under the foreskin and sucking. Joe tried to arch off the rug but I hold him down, my fingers digging deep in to his hips, then I pull back the skin and flicker my tongue over the head. The soft moans coming out of Joe's mouth are music to my ears.

\---

Oh God – he's trying to kill me! Either he's had more practice at this than he's let on or he has bucket loads of natural talent. I grip his hair with one hand, trying to thrust up into that wonderful mouth, but he won't let me move. I spread my legs further and relax; surrendering to whatever delicious plans he's concocted in that wicked mind of his. "Please, baby," I moan. "You're driving me insane."

\---

I kiss his hip and move back up to take his lips again, my hands travelling up and down his sides softly before pulling back slightly and whispering. "I want to make love to you Joe. Will you let me, love?"

\---

I pull him in for a longer, deeper kiss, mapping every plane and curve of his mouth until I have to pull back to breath. Looking up into eyes that are smoky with desire I purr, "Oh I absolutely insist on it, angel."

\---

I don't trust myself to respond to that with words so I smile and kiss him again, before quickly getting up and grabbing the lube from the bed. I move back to kneel between Joe's legs, running my hands over his muscles and spreading his thighs wide for me. My hands are shaking when I open the tube of lubricant and it nearly slips out of my trembling fingers I'm so excited. I just can't believe I'm about to finally bury myself inside my Joe. I need to make tonight wonderful for him as much as he made it for me. I need to show him exactly how much I love him with every touch, every look and every whisper. I grab one of the sofa cushions we were laying on earlier and place it under his hips, then give him a soft smile before spreading his round cheeks and running my tongue along the crack, seeking my lover's puckered opening. When I find it, I run my tongue teasingly around it, savouring Joe's musky essence.

\---

His hands are shaking and I want to tell him to calm down, but then I feel the first touch of his tongue and all the words fly out of my head. "Oh God," I gasp, my head falling back against the rug. It takes him hardly any time at all to turn me to jello. All I can do is lie back and squirm and moan as he drives me out of my mind. Knowing how inexperienced he is I was expecting to have to guide him every step of the way, but he's taking control and allowing me to just relax and let him make me feel good. Don't get me wrong, I loved taking him earlier this evening, but if I wanted to do all the work I'd be with a woman.

\---

If his moans are any indication, I think I'm actually doing this right. Thank God for Internet access. I carefully push my tongue past the tight opening and can't hold back a deep groan when I feel the heat and the strength of the velvety muscles that will soon be wrapped around me. The vibrations make him shiver and moan louder and I don't think I can wait anymore. One more thrust and I pull back with a last lick to his now leaking cock. I coat my fingers freely with the slick substance and slowly push past the slight resistance of the ring. Once inside I start searching for the small nub I know to be there and when Joe cries out my name in pleasure I know I hit the jackpot.

\---

He slides his fingers into my body and I can't resist squeezing down tightly around them. It's been too long since I did this and the knowledge that it's Lucas and that I am his first lover makes me even hotter. I thrust back on to his fingers when he finds that spot that sends waves of pleasure through my body. "Enough, Lucas," I growl. "I want you inside me now. Please."

\---

I can resist his pleas about as much as I can stop myself from breathing. His 'Please' is what undoes me completely, so full of love and need. Need for me. I pull back and quickly prepare myself with the remains of the lube before hooking his legs over my shoulders and lining my cock up to Joe's opening. I take one last deep breath before slowly pushing my way inside my lover's body but I'm not even half way in when I have to stop. He is too hot, too tight, too much for me, I can barely breathe and the pleasure running through my body is so intense I feel light-headed. I try to regain some control but the moment I look into his eyes my world narrows down to the two of us and there are no more barriers to hold us apart. With a cry I slam all the way inside him, my balls tightly nestled against his ass and my arms barely holding my weight up to avoid crushing him in half.

\---

I have to bite my lip to stop myself from coming when he thrusts hard and buries himself completely inside me. The sudden stretch burns, but at the same time it feels perfect to finally have him there. I instinctively clamp down around him before forcing myself to relax. He is staring into my eyes and I can't look away, it's almost like I'm pinned in place by the weight of his gaze. I run one hand lightly up his arm and around his neck until I can pull him down for a long kiss. Then I arch up under him and squeeze him tight again, trying to get him to move.

\---

Between the breathtakingly tight hold around my cock and his kiss whatever part of my brain that was still functioning melts away, only the feel of his entire body rubbing against mine like a large cat snaps me back. With a strangled moan I obey his silent request and start pumping in and out of my lover's body. I try thrusting in different angles until Joe's soft cries of pleasure tell me that I found his sweet spot again and then I speed up my movements, rubbing against his prostate with every stroke.

\---

I moan and arch up underneath him. I press back against every stroke, squeezing him as tightly as I can. He starts hitting my prostate with every stroke and all I can do is writhe and moan and beg for more. I reach between us to start stroking my own cock and hear Lucas gasp. It takes only a couple of strokes before I'm coming hard and Lucas cries out as my body convulses around him, drawing his own climax from him.

\---

I come so hard I think I'm going to pass out, Joe's heat surrounding me when he gently pulls me in to his arms. I'm completely enveloped by my lover, his velvety muscles still softly shuddering around my sensitive cock, his arms wrapped around me and his whispers enfolding me tightly in a cocoon of love. When I finally more or less come back to myself, I'm still nestled close in his arms with my head resting on his shoulder and gently tucked under Joe's chin. At some point he cleaned us both up and pulled a light blanket from the nearby sofa so that we are cuddled together very comfortably and since the carpet is padded and soft, we really have no reason to want to move a single inch from our nest. With a smile I look up in to my lover's face and whisper softly. "I love you Joe, now and always."

\---

His words cause a warmth to spread through me that has nothing to do with the fire or the blanket. "I love you too, angel," I tell him. Leaning in I steal another kiss before settling him more comfortably against me with his head on my chest. "Rest, love, we have all weekend here and the rest of our lives after that if you really want it." I close my eyes and drift off to the feel of Lucas curled in my arms and the sound of his gentle breathing.


End file.
